The Interrogation
Synopsis: After another meeting with the Fiery Trio, the gang find an ally with them and begin an interrogation that could change the way Yellow sees his stay. Plot [The episode starts off with a wide shot of an open wasteland in Mad's Dimension. Soon, a figure zips by, leaving a trail of dust. A second later, another figure zips by, leaving another trail of dust. The shot then changes to a Kineceleran running as fast as she can, being hit by a whip made of fire. Behind her on a cart is The Fiery Trio, Inferno, Ember and Flames, laughing with a sphere that's glowing red. Inferno looks behind him laughing. He gives a small raspberry as well. Inferno: That idiot won't get us at all. Everyone knows Kinecelerans are the fastest aliens in the universe. Ember: Yea! That big ol' meanie won't get us this time! Flames: And with this Blaze Orb, he won't be able to stop us from setting this place into Pyros 2! the Kineceleran stopped so fast that it sends Ember flying upwards a little bit. Ember: Hey! What's the big idea sister! We're way far behind him. ???: That's where you're wrong. [The screen gives a shot of the mysterious man's feet and then rises upwards to his face. It is revealed to be Yellow's Citrakayah. Fasttrack: You may have not known this, but in my dimension, Citrakayahs are faster than Kinecelerans. So that means you can't outrun Fasttrack! Inferno: Big whoop so you can beat us in a footrace. But that doesn't mean we can't make this world the next Pyros! With the Flame Orb, this place will burn up to 2 times hotter than the original Pyros! Activate it now Flames! a small pause with nothing happening. Inferno: What the hell are you waiting for? A please? Activate it Flames! Flames: Oh yeah sure. But, uh, one problem... I don't have it. Inferno and Ember: You what?! Fasttrack: Oh you don't? Wonder where it could be. is now holding the Flame Orb, and deactivates it into cryo-cooling for 4 years thanks to some simple coding. Ember: You bastard! Now you're gonna get it! Fasttrack: Am I now? We'll see about that. Let 'em have it Argit! [Argit then swoops down and shoots the Fiery Trio and the Kineceleran with his quills, knocking them out. Zombozo then appears from behind a giant rock. Zombozo: Nice shot Argit. Argit: All in a day's work am I right Yellow? looks at Argit with a glare. Argit laughs nervously as the Omnitrix times out and Fasttrack turns back to Yellow. Yellow: Every time we all fight together you always take the fame and fortune. You literally stand in the back until it's time to tranquilize them. they argue the scene transitions from them in the wasteland, carrying the unconscious four villains to them walking past a buried old plumber base. Argit: Well it's still doing more than Nicklewise over there. Zombozo: What did you just call me you gray Rapid the Porcupine! [The scene then transitions to them getting closer to Benwood's cellhouse. Argit: Look, all I'm saying is that I do more than you. Zombozo: Remember the last time we fought that rebel Lenopan that worked for Mad Ben? Yellow: Uh guys can we- Argit: Uh yea I remember. You did a terrible job at fighting. Zombozo: I did way more than you, spikey! Yellow: Guys? Argit: Call me spikey one more time! I dare you! I double dare you creepy clown! Call me spikey. One. More. Ti- [Argit and Zombozo are then lifted by the back of their shirts and are faced with an Appoplexian. Yellow's to be precise named Lucharoar. Lucharoar: LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING ARGIT FROM THE PRIME UNIVERSE AND ZOMBOZO FROM THE 23RD DIMENSION. YOU BOTH BETTER STOP ARGUIN' OR YOU'LL BE GETTIN' A BRUISIN' FROM THE LUCHAROAR! two immediately go silent and slowly nod their heads. Lucharoar: GOOD! Now... what do you suggest we do with the Kineceleran. Zombozo: We can scare her to death! Argit: We can turn her in for ransom money! Lucharoar: Hmmm... Lucharoar respects your suggestions, however The Lucharoar has a better idea. Zombozo: Well lay it on us, brother. Lucharoar: Since she seems like she's worked with The Fiery Trio before, perhaps we could... interrogate her. Argit: Hey, that's not a bad idea. Lucharoar: Thank you. So, let's bring her to that old abandoned dark cell in the back that no one can see from outside of it. Omnitrix times out and Yellow carries the Kineceleran to the cell. Zombozo grabs a dim light from another cell and turn it on right above the Kineceleran's head. She wakes up and sees Yellow, Zombozo and Argit looking at her. Their arms are all crossed and glaring at her. Zombozo: Alright lady. Talk! What do you plan on doing with The Fiery Trio? Kineceleran: H-Huh? You mean the three Pyronites? I have no idea. They just... captured me... slaps her across the face. Zombozo: Don't plan dumb. sweats nervously as Argit walks up to her and slaps her across the face. Yellow pulls him back. Yellow: Argit! You can't just slap her for no reason! You gotta ask her a question first Argit: Oh right. Thanks. walks up to the Kineceleran. Argit: What color is my underwear? then slaps her again. Yellow pulls Argit back, slaps him across the face, and walks to the Kineceleran. Yellow: Alright. Before I'' get serious, what's your name? '''Helen:' I-It's Helen... Helen Wheels. Yellow: You mean you're Helen Wheels the Plumber? But... how? How did you get here? You're not from my dimension because... you're supposed to be dead. Helen: That's because I'm not from your dimension. I'm not from this one, yours, the clown's or that porcupine's. I'm from... a different dimension. Yellow: You mean... there's more than mine or this one? And Zombozo and Argit are from other ones too? Zombozo: Uh yea... I told you that when we first met. Yellow: No you didn't! to back in the cell when Yellow met Zombozo and Argit ''Yellow: Zombozo! What the- how the- why the-'' ''Zombozo: Before you try and kill me, listen. I'm from a different dimension. One where some of us villains are actually helping the Ben in that timeline. Like Sevenseven or Dr. Animo.'' [End of Flashback! Yellow: Oh yea... I guess I was still kinda just in shock that you were... y'know... here and not killing me. rolls his eyes. Yellow looks back to Helen Yellow: So then... if your not from any of the dimensions here... then where are you from? Helen: It's a dimension where you don't exist... or at least you don't anymore. You see, when you were a kid you had the Omnitrix. But when you went into the Null Void after getting the Master Control, you gave it to Vilgax and Kevin 11. You forgot to re-lock the Master Control, thus giving Vilgax and Kevin ultimate power. They then... killed you in the aftermath. Following by killing Gwen and Magister Maxwell, Kevin threw Vilgax far into the Null Void. He then put the Omnitrix on himself, giving him the full power and the greatest in the Universe. He was able to finally change back, escape the Null Void and cause chaos and destruction throughout the world. He became the ruler of half the universe... and banished me for trying to rebel... Yellow: Wow... I'm very sorry to hear that Helen... but that doesn't answer our question about your connection to The Fiery Trio. Helen: Alright, alright. I'll tell you. So, you see, The Fiery Trio... actually work for the Vilgax you call "Lord." Yellow, Zombozo and Argit: What?! Helen: Yes... unfortunately, they work for Vilgax. Well, they did. They were sort of like their most popular fighting group. Kind of like the Gourmand Force in Omni-Ball Z Argit: Oh man I love that show! The ending of Super was awesome! Did you see the- Zombozo: Stop! Stop! The episode didn't come out yet in the 23rd Dimension! Don't spoil it for me! Helen: (Clears throat) Anyways... they worked for Vilgax, but after a major screw up they did, they were banished here. They know about a dangerous plan Vilgax is in progress of. I think it has something to do with... making his own Omnitrix? freezes for a second, looks at Helen and quivers Yellow: Wh-what did you say? [Just then, you hear the sound of the ground sizzling from some sort of heat. Inferno: It's true. Vilgax is planning on making his own Omnitrix to rule over the Omniverse. [Yellow and Zombozo turn around to see Argit with Inferno. Zombozo: Argit... did you- Argit: Ask Inferno questions about him working for Vilgax while you all were still interrogating Helen? Yes. Yes I did. Inferno: What he's been doing for the past few years now is collecting all types of DNA samples from every species across the universe. He said he'll rule over everyone, and kill those who opposed him or just slowed him down. Like Eon and Mad Ben. He's even traveled to different dimensions grabbing DNA Samples from that universe's species since they have stronger traits. Yellow: Do you have any examples? Inferno: Oh yea, one that I can remember most was that we went to a universe 6 years ago, went to war with Cerebrocrustaceans, killed a Plumber there and got the DNA from a little girl. It was actually really frightening since it was my first time leading the-. then rushes over to him, slams him to a wall and screams. Yellow: HE DID WHAT?! Inferno: I-I mean... it was a universe... Yellow: So you mean to tell me that 8 years ago, he wen't to my universe, killed my version of Magister Psychobos, and exploded my universe's version of Encephalonus III?! Inferno: Wait... that was your universe? Oh my god, Yellow. I'm sorry, but... it was orders. Yellow: Bullshit you orders. Now that gives me even more of a reason to defeat Vilgax! Inferno: Alright listen... I'll tell you something Ember and Flames won't know. I'll help you out, but I'll be an anti-hero. I'll cause chaos around still, but I'll make it easier when it comes to you guys. Deal? Yellow: (Still angry) Deal... Argit. Get him out of here. then pushes Inferno back to his cell. Zombozo lets Helen go and she shakes Yellow's hand. Helen: If you need any help, let me know. You can call me via this. [He hands Yellow a Plumber Communication Badge. She smiles and runs off. Yellow: Now this universe, and all other universes are in trouble... we have to help them with everything and everyone we can. Zombozo: I'm with you. All the way. Argit: I am too. Yellow: Thanks guys. This means a lot. We will defeat Vilgax and his gang. ---- shot then goes from where everyone is, to Mad Ben, not far from their position, overhearing everything. Mad Ben: The Boss was just foolin' me the whole time? Th-that can't be true! I won't... I can't... but... (sighs) Seems I'll 'have to take 'im down helpin' those idiots down there. to black and credits roll Noteworthy Events Major Events *Fasttrack and Lucharoar make their first appearances. *Helen Wheels (No Ben Timeline) makes her first appearance. *Vilgax's Plan has been revealed. Minor Events *Inferno and Mad Ben have now decided to help defeat Vilgax. Characters *Yellow *Zombozo (23rd Dimension) *Argit Prime *Helen Wheels (First Appearance) Villains/Anti Heroes *Inferno *Ember *Flames *Mad Ben *Kevin Levin (No Ben Timeline) (Said but not revealed) Aliens Used *Fasttrack (First Appearance) *Lucharoar (First Appearance) Trivia *Argit's name for Zombozo "Nicklewise" is a pun off of Stephen King's Pennywise. *Zombozo's name for Argit "Rapid the Porcupine" is a pun off of Sonic the Hedgehog *When Argit asks Helen what color his Underwear is, it's a reference from Spongebob. *The force "Gourmand Force" from "Omni-Ball Z" is a joke off of the Ginyu Force from Dragonball Z Category:Episodes